Vehicle telematics systems may support various features, such as voice command recognition, navigation, and music playback. In some cases, the vehicle telematics systems may provide display of various vehicle information, such as current location, heating and cooling settings, and current audio source. However, certain vehicle information may be unavailable to the vehicle telematics system, and therefore may be unavailable for display.